Their Happily Ever After
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: James Potter buys Regulus Black a certain book for a Christmas present. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Yule Log Burning, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Warning for mentions of sex.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Yule Log Burning, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Present Wrapping Station, Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo, and December Event's Advent Calendar on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Yule Log Burning I wrote for H9's prompt of the setting Flourish and Blotts. For Present Wrapping Station I wrote Step 2 Prepare your spellotape and the prompt was the Marauder Era. For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 3's phrase prompt of happily ever after. For Advent Calendar I wrote for Day 25's song of This is Me by Keala Settle. Warning for mentions of sex. I hope you all enjoy Their Happily Ever After.**

As James Potter walked through Flourish and Blotts looking for the perfect present to buy his lover Regulus Black his began to back track through how it all started. James hadn't known he about his leanings towards other men until Regulus took the initiative and up and kissed him. His knee jerk reaction was to push the younger boy away from him. He was after all James Potter and James Potter was always surrounded by pretty girls.

"James," Sirius said from behind him, "you okay?"

James broke out of his thoughts to find his best friend standing in front of him. This was a shocking turn of events for him of course. Sirius Black didn't usually enter a book store unless he had to. Which was usually only for school books for the year. "Yeah," James told him quirking an eyebrow at Sirius. "Why do ask?"

Sirius smirked. "I'd been calling you for about five minutes now, Prongsie. What exactly are we doing in a book store? It's not time for getting new school books again. Is it?" Sirius looked around him in concern.

"It's not. I was just looking for a present for someone special."

"Lily Evans more than likely."

James hesitated for a second as he pondered how to answer Sirius's question. He'd never thought about how he'd come out to his best friend before. He figured he could hide his feeling away until there was something concrete to go on. But then again he and Regulus had been not only seeing each other but sleeping together for quite some time now. Perhaps it was time he finally told Sirius who he was so he and Regulus could have their happily ever after together.

"Actually," James started hesitantly, "it's not Lily Evans."

"Not Lily Evans? Perhaps Marlene McKinnon? Or Alice Prewett? One of our many hangers on?" Sirius elbowed James in the ribs. "But then again I never thought that any of them would ever be consider readers. Our hangers on that is."

"It's none of them." James shuffled his feet nervously. "I have tell you something about me and I want you to hear me out before you say anything at all. Okay?"

Sirius felt a real sense of unease with all this business. Plus why was James so nervous about telling him who he was buying a book for? If James wanted to buy a girl a book it was his business. "Okay," Sirius nodded watching James shuffle from foot to foot. "But right now you're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. It's just not going to be easy for you to hear this. Or for you to understand why I'm saying this to you." James sighed nerves growing higher as he watched Sirius."It's about who I'm buying this gift for." He tucked the book behind his back so Sirius wouldn't see the title of it. A blush colored his face.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"The book I'm buying is for your younger brother. Regulus." James began to shuffle nervously again from foot to foot. "We've been seeing each other for a while now." Biting his lip nervous he continued before he could talk himself out of speaking the next part. "We've been sleeping together for a month now. I was just to afraid to tell you or the others. I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to accept me for me."

Sirius laughed. "I knew you were seeing Regulus for a while now," he told the blushing James. "I also kind of figured you were sleeping with him too. You talk in your sleep, Prongsie. Very vividly too."

"Vividly?"

"Very." He grabbed the book from behind James's back. "You might want to pick this up instead. It's sure to give you both a very Happy Christmas. If you know what I mean?" Sirius wriggled his eyebrows as he handed James a copy of the Kama Sutra that he'd found in the back of store with the other ancient writings.

"Padfoot," James chided not bothering to put the book down. He raced towards the front of the store to find Sirius waiting by the register talking to cashier. James ended up buying the book knowing Sirius was right about that. Flipping through the pages James smirked getting ideas for things he'd very much like to try out with Regulus once he gave Regulus the book.

#############################################################################################

Christmas day finally arrived and the four Marauders gathered at James Potter's house to open each other's Christmas presents. No one was really surprised to find Regulus Black there too. Like Sirius had said that day at the book store James did tend to talk in his sleep. Everyone gathered around the Christmas tree as the presents were handed.

"Regulus," James said holding out the book to his lover, "this is for you. I hope you find it as enlightening as I did. I hope you don't mind if I marked out a couple of passages I'd like to try."

Regulus raised his eyebrows as he tore the paper off the book. A deep blush crossed his face as see what the book was. He raised an eyebrow at James in question before looking to Sirius.

"Everyone knows already," Sirius told him. "James talks in his sleep."

Regulus laughed in relief before stating, "I think I like this first one you have marked off here." He wriggled his eyebrows.

"Shall we go try it out?"

Without waiting for Regulus's answer James pulled the other boy upstairs to start their happily ever after right then and there. They could both finally be themselves and that was great.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Their Happily Ever After.**


End file.
